People receive boxes through the mail, delivery services, and from stores. Boxes may be stapled, glued or taped shut. Boxes that are taped shut may be taped with a variety of different tapes. Tapes used for boxes being shipped are very difficult to tear or rip off of the boxes. Many times the tape will be very difficult to release from the box.
People use a variety of devices to open taped boxes. People use any device within reach that may release the tape from the taped box. People use razor blades, knives, and other sharp objects to open boxes. This is particularly common in commercial settings.
Using these devices to open a taped box is potentially dangerous. Many people are injured using these devices to open boxes. Many people cut themselves or others while attempting to open the taped boxes. Some of the cuts are severe enough to cause the injured person to need to visit an emergency room to have a doctor stop the bleeding and stitch up the wound.
Using a razor blade or other sharp object causes other problems as well. When a person uses a razor blade or other sharp object to open a taped box, the person must be exceedingly careful. The person must be acutely aware of the location of the sharp object to prevent cutting themselves or other nearby people. Also, the user of the sharp object must be cognizant of how deep the edge of the sharp object is within the box. Often, the user of the sharp object will cut the contents within the box.